Crossovers
by Kiyota-chaN
Summary: A crossover between Slam dunk and Lord of the Rings! Do you think Mitsui and his friends can help save Iara OC from the evil troll Uozumi? Read and find out! Mitsui x OC
1. The Beginning

A Slam Dunk/ Lord Of The Rings crossover

Crossovers  
by Kiyota-chaN

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk nor Lord of the Rings…

A/N: Yes! My second fic is here!! ^_^ I really don't know how to classify this fic if it's humor, action/adventure, angst, romance (??)… they're all in here! Ahhh… I don't know what to put… ^_^ Umm… the 4 characters you're unfamiliar with are my own characters. The main pair here is Mitsui x OC… Anyway, read on! Hope you enjoy this one. ^_^

Characters:

Elves: Iara, Lilibeth, Galadrian, Legolas, Aori

Mortals: Mitsui, Kogure, Rukawa, Sendoh, Sakuragi, Yohei, Takamiya, Noma, Ookusu, Ayako, Maki

Rangers: Aragorn, Boromir, Miyagi

Trolls: Uozumi

Wizards: Anzai

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long, long ago, in a place called Mirkwood, there lived the Elves of the land, although elves are not far from the mortal world, mortals believe them through dreams and myths. Elves are very beautiful and perfect creatures. They are swift when they attack other creatures that want to attack them, especially trolls and orcs. It was very easy to distinguish elves from other creatures because of their long, golden hair, fair skin, color of the eyes that have never seen before, and the calm and soft voice like water flowing in the river.

One fine day, three elves were practicing their magic in a meadow full of flowers and butterflies.

"ARGH! Why can't I get this trick?!" Iara shouted.

"Don't worry Iara, you'll get it soon." Lilibeth said.

"How?? I've been practicing all day and still, nothing is happening."

"Cheer up! You'll get it soon." Galadrian said.

"Why don't we take a break? I'm tired." Iara said.

"Do you want to play with the unicorns?" Lilibeth asked.

"We can't do that. You know that Unicorns are far from here." Galadrian said.

"You're right."

While the elves were talking to each other, a hunter was walking within the woods to catch a prey. This hunter has dark, short hair, with deep, blue eyes. He has a strong build and a scarred face due to some fight in the village. While he was walking, he heard the elves laughing in the meadow. He peeked through the trees to see clearly who it was. When he saw the elves, he was enlightened by their beauty. They had long, golden hair and fair skin, but one of them seemed different. She had fair skin, and deep brown eyes, but her hair was chocolate brown. Just then, a group of co- hunters saw them as well. They intended to capture them but they made a noise which made them disappear into thin air… except for Iara.

"Hey, wait for me!" Iara said. "You know I couldn't do such a spell!"

She tried to make a spell to make her disappear, but it didn't work. She had no choice but to run. She ran as fast as she could so that the hunters wont catch her. The hunters aimed at Iara with their arrows.

"What shall I do?! Damn this spell!" Iara said to herself.

When the arrow was about to hit her, a heavy object made her fall to the ground. It was the scarred hunter who tried to save her from his co- hunters. Iara was frightened to see a mortal beside her and said…

"Who are you?? What do you want?"

"You are weird for an elf. You ask questions in the middle of a chase." He replied.

"I beg your pardon, but I have the right to know who you are."

"I'll tell you later. For now, you must run."

Iara ran but stopped to see if her savior was alright. She then ran back to Mirkwood and sat down, catching her breath.

"Iara!"

Iara heard a familiar voice. She turned around and found her three friends running towards her.

"Iara! Where have you been? I thought you were with us when we disappeared." Galadrian said.

"Now you're telling me that I'm with you when you disappeared in front of me? You know I can't disappear like that!"

"We're sorry. We panicked when we saw the hunters." Lilibeth said.

"That's alright. I know how you feel. I'm sure glad you're alright."

"Legolas made another lecturing. He was shouting at our faces a while ago." Galadrian said.

"Well, for your information, you two made me worry about Iara." Legolas explained.

"How did you escape?" Lilibeth asked.

"I ran."

There was a short silence, then everybody laughed.

"You should've seen my face back there. I was so scared!" Iara said while laughing.

"I didn't see the faces of the mortals. Did you, Iara?" Lilibeth asked.

"Yes, of course. Who would forget the hunter with a bow and arrow who tried to kill you?"

"I bet he was a fat man who has long, hairy beard and a bushy hair." Galadrian acted like one.

Everybody laughed at Galadrian. The next day, Iara was thinking about the hunter who saved her from the mortals. She was watching the birds fly away from the meadow where they were yesterday.

"Hey Iara, are you alright?" Lilibeth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Iara said. "Listen, the hunters yesterday were aiming their arrows at me. They intended to kill me. Why is that? Why do they want to kill us elves?"

"Iara, actually, mortals don't believe in us elves. They think we are just myths. I guess when they saw us, they tried to capture us to let the others know we exist." Galadrian said.

"But, we do exist. I'm alive. You're alive, and so as the others. Why can't mortals and elves live together?" "I don't know how to say this but, some say mortals are evil. They crave for us, magical creatures." Lilibeth said.

"I don't believe you. When I was trying to get away, a man saved me from the arrows. He then let me run from the other mortals. I'm confused, Lilibeth, Galadrian. Somehow, I feel that I'm one of them."

Lilibeth and Galadrian didn't say anything. Iara stood up and went out of the house.

"Wait Iara! Where are you going?" Galadrian asked.

"I'm going to find that man. I have to thank him."

"It's too dangerous! Iara!" Lilibeth shouted after her.

Iara didn't listen to her friends. Somehow, she was thinking that some elves were wrong about human beings. Somehow she was thinking that she belongs with mortals, although she's already a hundred years old. She went to the woods to see if she could find the man that she was looking for. Fortunately, for her, she found him at the meadow where they were yesterday. He was brushing his horse's long, black, shiny mane. She walked slowly and lightly so that she won't scare him. She spoke slowly and calmly…

"Pardon me, young mortal…"

"It's you! It's a good thing you got away. Sorry about those guys. They were just trying to catch you because they have never seen anything like you."

"Why did you save me?" "I don't know. I just can't stand a man hurting a woman."

"Aren't you afraid that I might cast a spell on you or something?"

"Why should I be afraid? You can't make yourself disappear like the others. I guess your magic is useless." "Excuse me, but what exactly are you implying?!"

"Don't be short tempered, my little elf. You could lose your charm easily that way."

"My… my little… my little elf?!" Iara said. "You, my friend, has got to learn some manners!"

"I'm sorry if I haven't told you my name. My name is Hisashi… Hisashi Mitsui. What is yours?"

"My name?" "Yes, your name. You have a name, right?"

"Yes. My name is Iara."

"Iara… what a pretty name."

"This is a lovely horse. Does he have a name?"

"Yes. His name is Shadow."

"Shadow?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No… that's not it. It's just that… why Shadow?"

"His hair has the same color of a shadow. He's always there wherever I am, just like my shadow!"

"I see."

Iara was amazed by Mitsui's stories about the mortals, as a matter of fact, Iara knew nothing about mortals. She only knew that mortals were evil and few were good. Iara erased that knowledge in her mind and started to have an interest for humans. Everyday, she goes to the meadow and meets up with Mitsui and takes him in some places which Mitsui have never seen before. She had never felt this much happiness with others. One day, Lilibeth approached Iara and said…

"Iara! Where have you been?"

"I went to see Mitsui. You know, the man who saved me."

"Iara, don't you know that it is too dangerous to walk in the woods at this time of the year?"

"No, I don't. Why is that?"

"Trolls and orcs were seen recently in the woods. This is the hundredth year for the trolls."

"What do you mean hundredth year? I don't understand."

"Every one hundredth year, trolls from the mines com here in Mirkwood to get one elf to have it sacrificed to the Dark Lord."

"But, why us?"

"They say that elves are perfect creatures and even only one elf can satisfy the Dark Lord for a hundred years."

"But… what is he going to do with the elf?"

"No one knows. But for now, you must not see him because it is too dangerous for you."

"Lilibeth is right, Iara. Legolas is worried about you as well. You will stop seeing this man until the trouble is over." Galadrian said.

"Alright. But I must say this to him first. He might wait for me all day." "Okay. But be careful!"

Iara went to the meadow and found Mitsui sleeping on the ground. Iara approached the scarred boy and tried to wake him up. Mitsui woke up and saw the brown-haired elf beside him. He stood up and asked…

"Why are you still here? I thought you went to your lair a while ago."

"I came back to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Legolas was searching the woods for some strange motions. Then he saw the meadow where Iara and Mitsui were. He watched Iara as she told Mitsui what was going to happen this year.

"I'm not going to see you again?" Mitsui asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry but, I didn't know about this either."

"I understand. But please promise me that when this trouble is over, let me see you again." Then Mitsui touched the elf's face.

"I will. I promise."

The mortal bent over and touched the elf's lips with his. Legolas was shocked when he saw this. He couldn't bare the disappointment that his friend, and elf, fell in love with a mortal. He went away from where he was and went back to the lair and approached Lilibeth and Galadrian.

"You two, why is Iara in the meadow??"

"Iara?? In the meadow?? I-I don't know." Galadrian said nervously.

Legolas turned to Lilibeth.

"D-don't look at me!"

"Liar! Why didn't you tell me that she was seeing a mortal?!"

"A… a mortal??"

"We don't know what you're talking about, Legolas." Galadrian said.

Legolas stared at the two frightened elves. Then they gave in…

"Alright… I'll tell you everything." Galadrian confessed.

"Galadrian…" Lilibeth said worriedly.

Galadrian explained everything to Legolas what had happened after the incident between the hunters and Iara. Legolas couldn't believe a thing Galadrian said, but as long as he saw what had happened earlier, Legolas believed Galadrian.

"Galadrian, why didn't you stop her?" Legolas asked.

"How? She has her heart and mind set to see that man."

"Old timers will be furious about this."

"Wait… I thought when an elf is in love with a human, he or she could choose between mortality and immortality." Lilibeth said.

"You know the old timers… they do not believe in human beings." Legolas said.

"They think that they are evil and full of temptations." Galadrian said.

Then a loud sound was heard. The birds from the woods fled from the trees near Mirkwood. The birds were so many that it covered the sky and little light passed through.

"I must go. My friends need me." Iara said.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Iara ran towards the lair. She saw a lot of orcs and trolls in the lair trying to get at least one elf. She made a sword using her magic and tried to fight the orcs that were on her way. She couldn't find Lilibeth and Galadrian. While she was searching for them, an orc was at her back. She didn't notice it until an arrow struck the monster dead. She traced where the arrow came from and saw Legolas in her direction.

"Legolas!" Iara said happily. "Thank you."

Legolas didn't say anything. He just started to fight the trolls. Iara was confused.

"What happened to him?"

Then she saw a little elf crying beside a tree. A troll was near her and tried to catch her. Iara ran to the girl like a deer and saved her from the big hands of the troll. She ran for both of their lives but unfortunately, she was caught.

"Let me go you ugly faced baboon!!" Iara shouted.

"You're a very direct kind of elf, aren't you?"

"Well, excuse me for being one."

Iara saw Legolas and shouted…

"Legolas!"

Legolas heard her voice and tried to find her on the ground.

"Not down there! I'm up here!"

Legolas raised his head and saw Iara in the hands of a troll who looked like a baboon. Legolas tried to fire an arrow but Iara stopped him.

"Legolas! Don't shoot! The child will fall!"

"What shall I do then??"

"Catch her!"

Iara let go of the child and was caught by Legolas. Then the trolls said…

"I have one! Let's go!"

"NOOO! WAIT!!" Legolas shouted.

Legolas, Lilibeth and Galadrian ran after the trolls but they were stopped by the other elves.

"Let us go! I command you! My friend is there with them!" Legolas said.

"I'm sorry my prince, but that is unnecessary."

"Why is that??" Lilibeth asked.

"It's too dangerous for three small elves to battle trolls. You might die or even sacrificed with your friend."

"I don't care!!! Do you think it is right for the trolls to get one of us for a useless sacrifice?!? You must be joking for crying out loud! You don't understand the feeling of being captured by trolls who look like baboons and bring you to a place where nobody can hear your voice shouting for help! And you call yourselves elves. You don't even care for any of us!" Legolas said hastily.

"Your majesty, it is our duty to protect you, and to protect we shall."

"But what about the people?? The other elves need more protection than I do, do you understand??"

"My prince, that elf is just one elf. It happens every hundred years."

"That elf is not just an elf lieutenant. That's Iara." Legolas said.

The lieutenant didn't say anything. He has no choice but to let go of the prince and his two friends. While they were walking through the woods, Lilibeth said…

"I must tell him about this."

"Who's 'him??'"

"You know…"

"Are you out of your mind, Lilibeth??"

"I don't know. I know it sounds ridiculous but I have a feeling he could help us."

"Who is that you're talking about?"

"Umm… you see… Legolas…"

"Is it that man whom Iara was with?"

"Yes…"

"If you know that he could be of help, he can go with us. But if he's just a cause of trouble, I don't buy him." Legolas said.

A/N: I'm sorry if that's the end of chapter 1… ^_^ Go on with the next chapter to find out what happens…


	2. The Call

A/N: Here's chapter two!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: The Call  
  
Lilibeth went to town where she saw a lot of mortals. She disguised herself as a human and asked the people where she could find the home of the mortal named Mitsui. A kind old man gave her the directions on where he lived. Lilibeth went to Mitsui's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"I'm… I'm Iara's friend."  
  
Mitsui quickly opened the door and let Lilibeth enter the small house.  
  
"You said you're Iara's friend…? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Iara… Iara was captured by trolls. She's out there somewhere and we were trying to find her. But our group is not strong enough to handle trolls and thousands of orcs." Lilibeth said.  
  
"So… what's your point?"  
  
"We need your help, mortal."  
  
"Why don't you ask the army of your kind to rescue her?"  
  
"Our army is full of cowards… they don't mind if one of us were captured by the trolls to be a sacrifice for the dark lord. You must help us, mortal. We need your help."  
  
"Where are your companions?"  
  
"They are waiting for me in the woods."  
  
"How many are you? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty??"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Three?!? For crying out loud, are you going to commit suicide?!?!"  
  
"Please! You've got to help us… you're our only hope."  
  
"Alright. Stay here and I'll get a friend. Don't worry, I won't tell that you're an elf. Trust me."  
  
"I'm already trusting you but, when you said that you're going to leave me for a friend to come, I don't think I have to trust you anymore."  
  
"I tell you, I'll help. For Iara, no problem."  
  
Mitsui went out of his house and ran to his friend's house. He was knocking hastily that he could break the door.  
  
"Kogure! Are you there, Kogure??"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
As Kogure opened the door, Mitsui fell to the floor.  
  
"My god, Mitsui, what is happening to you?? You sounded like you've seen a troll or something."  
  
"No, not a troll. But you will be seeing one when you come with me to this journey."  
  
"What journey??" Kogure asked curiously.  
  
"Just come with me."  
  
Mitsui pulled Kogure out of his house like a piece of paper then he went back to his house and saw Lilibeth sitting on the chair where she was left. Kogure couldn't believe his eyes…  
  
"Mitsui… this is not a troll, this is… an elf…"  
  
"I know she's an elf, you dimwit."  
  
"What?? You told him that I'm a troll?? For your information young mortal, I am an elf."  
  
"Hold your voice down. You don't want anybody to hear you, do you? Anyway, Kogure, I want you to stay here and talk to her or something. I'll get the others."  
  
Mitsui went out of the house and went to Rukawa, Sendoh, Sakuragi, Yohei, Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma, and Ayako. When they came back to the house, they were all amazed to see such a lovely elf standing right in front of them. She explained everything to the others what had happened and asked them if they could join. Everybody said yes, except for Kogure…  
  
"Please, Kogure! You must come with us! Please!" Mitsui begged.  
  
"No, I will not."  
  
"But why??"  
  
"Trolls are very bad creatures. I don't want to. They're ugly."  
  
"O c'mon Kogure! Please?!" Mitsui begged for more.  
  
"Oh c'mon Mitsui! Not with the face! No! Not with the eyes! Oh damn it… okay, okay, you win! … I'll go."  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
"When do we leave?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Today." Lilibeth answered. "But as you leave, I'll not be with you. You'll meet us at the jungle near the mines where the trolls live."  
  
"Wait… how can we be sure that you won't abandon us…?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Here." Lilibeth handed over the necklace she was wearing to Rukawa. "This is my crest from the star of Mirkwood. Every elf has one. I shouldn't be giving this to you because this is very important. But in this case, I will lend it to you. I promise I'll be waiting… and get this back to me."  
  
After that, she vanished. Everyone looked at Rukawa. He was staring at the crest and it was real. They went to Anzai the Great for some advice.  
  
"Sir! What shall we do??"  
  
"Ohohohoho… this is very interesting… an elf from Mirkwood appeared in front of you and asked for your help? Then you must go. She really needs your help then."  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Elves don't really rely on mortals because they think mortals will just betray them. But this elf you saw must really need your help. It is very often for an elf not to let herself be seen by mortals. In her case, she took the risk to help her friend by showing herself to a crowd of hunters like you. Ohohoho…" Anzai explained. "You must go now. Time is running out."  
  
Mitsui and the others packed their things and rode horses. A carriage was driven by Yohei and beside was Kogure to point directions. As they journey through the forest, they were attacked by the orcs. Ayako, a skilled archer, aimed at every creature she sees. Mitsui, Rukawa, and Sendoh attacked with swords. Kogure hid in the carriage and watched the battle. Sakuragi, Noma, Yohei, Ookusu, and Takamiya fought the orcs with their own fists.  
  
"Wow… I didn't know that their fists are actually working in that kind of situation." Kogure said as he sweat dropped.  
  
Just then, an orc attacked Kogure through the window. The orc collapsed from the window because Kogure smashed the orc's head with a… frying pan.  
  
"You keep your hands off of me you… you… ugly old freak!!" Kogure exclaimed.  
  
Mitsui and the others were still slaughtering the monsters but they were still outnumbered. They grew tired and they were beginning to lose their stamina. Just then, an eagle flew past them and slashed every orc in its way with its big, sharp talons.  
  
"Wow… now that's a big eagle."  
  
The eagle came back and landed on a tree branch near them. They saw a man with funny looking hair and he had an earring on his left ear that shined because of the reflection of the sun's rays.  
  
"Ooh… hmm… when will we have a kind of man like him in our village??" Ayako said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ryota. I'm a ranger in this forest. What is the cause of your presence here?"  
  
"We were asked to help three elves to rescue another." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Elf?"  
  
"It's the hundredth year, Ryota. The trolls have made their attack again." Another man said.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Mitsui.  
  
"I'm a ranger as well. I'm with Ryota, my mortal friends. My name is Aragorn."  
  
"And I'm Boromir." Said another man who was beside Ryota.  
  
"So… you're rangers… mortal or not?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"I don't know… I'm only a hundred and thirty years old if you want to know…"  
  
Everybody was shocked when they heard this from Ryota. A man who looked like a seventeen year-old guy turned out to be a hundred and thirty.  
  
"You must been living here for quite a while." Yohei said.  
  
"I was already living here since I was born." Ryota replied.  
  
"So the trolls have done it again…" Aragorn said.  
  
"Why do you say that? You know about this??" Sendoh asked.  
  
"You got that right, mortal."  
  
"My name is Sendoh, for your information."  
  
"Alright, you got that right, Sendoh." Aragorn repeated. "…… It's been a hundred years since this began…"  
  
A/N: End of chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it… ^_^ Was Kogure OOC??? 


	3. The Painful Past

A/N: Here is chapter 3! Read on!  
  
Chapter 3: The Painful Past  
  
Meanwhile, in the mines…  
  
"Why don't you just let me go, dammit!!" Iara shouted.  
  
"You're the one who chose to be captured. If you hadn't saved that child, she would be the sacrifice instead of you. Then you won't be screaming in here like a parrot caught in a cage." A troll said.  
  
"Oh shut up. Your voice is getting to my nerves."  
  
"Hahaha!!" A voice laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is so funny??" She asked with a tone in the voice.  
  
"You're a very comical elf… or should I say, mortal."  
  
"What exactly are you implying??"  
  
"I'm trying to say that you act recklessly like a mortal instead of a soft and gentle elf."  
  
"Don't try to be funny, you oversized monkey. I'm an elf, daughter of Aori and Maki of Mirkwood."  
  
The troll began to laugh again. His laugh was so loud, it could destroy the walls of the mines.  
  
"He's as big as a mountain… how could he fit into the door of the mines with a size that big…??"  
  
Remembering the small entrance in front of the mine and only a the size of a tree could fit through it. Then, Iara decided to speak again…  
  
"Why do you say I act like a mortal…?"  
  
"Because you act like your father."  
  
"Just what do you mean by that…? Of course I act like my father… he's my father!"  
  
The troll suddenly whispered to itself…  
  
"Maki… what have you done to your daughter…?"  
  
"Excuse me, but what is your name? And why am I here in this cave…?"  
  
"My name is Uozumi and I captured you to be our sacrifice for the Dark Lord… just like your parents…"  
  
Iara was shocked when she heard this.  
  
"You… you sacrificed my parents??"  
  
Iara's face became blank.  
  
"I'll tell you everything. It seems that you don't know anything about your parents." Uozumi said. "How would you know anyway…? You were just a child back then… anyway, it was ten years ago before your parents died. I was your mother's lover…"  
  
"Wait a minute… you? My… mother's lover…?? You've got to be insane…!"  
  
"Hey, c'mon. I'm telling the story here."  
  
Uozumi cleared his throat and continued the story.  
  
"Your mother had an infinite beauty. She was an elf, just like me. I fell in love with her and I wanted to have her hand in marriage. When I was about to tell her, I saw her in the meadow, where the Unicorns are usually seen… she was with a man… a mortal. I was furious when I heard those three words from your father's lips. He proposed his love to her and she accepted it. I was so depressed. I went off alone and left the lair. I found myself in the Valley of the Dead… I searched for shelter, to hide myself from the rain. Then I found a cave, a dark, cold cave nearby. I went in and saw dead warriors all over the place. I searched beyond the cave and then, I found the dark lord in a room full of blood, fire, and flesh. I stood there without moving an inch. Then he turned to me and said…  
  
"You there. You have deep sorrow in your heart. I can see in your elf eyes that you crave for revenge. Tell me… have you come here to seek your revenge on me?"  
  
"No. I've only come for shelter and it is not you whom I want my revenge… for I crave the blood of a mortal who is about to bind himself to my love." I said.  
  
"Interesting… I like the way you think, elf. What is your name?"  
  
"Uozumi."  
  
"Well Uozumi, it seems to me that your love has been taken away from you by a good for nothing mortal… I pity you somehow… you must be burning with rage."  
  
"Wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I can help you if you want. And I have a perfect mission for you and at the same time… you can have your revenge on that mortal."  
  
"He gave me a new life, a new face and a new mission. That fateful day, I became like this… a troll. A big ugly troll with the face that marks all the pain and sorrow that I felt in my heart those days. I began to attack Mirkwood. And that was the day your mother gave birth to a young child… half elf, half mortal."  
  
Uozumi pointed his finger at Iara.  
  
"It was time for her to say that she would be staying with the mortals from that day on. I began to attack Mirkwood with all my might. I saw your mother… holding you tight. I did see in her eyes that she didn't want anything bad happen to you. That would give her life just for you to be safe. I got her but she threw you to another elf. Your father tried to cut my hand with the useless metal crafted by mortals. He was so stubborn that he didn't want to let go of your mother's hand. I had no choice but to bring them with me here in the same cage you are in right now. He tried everything he could do to escape but since he was a mortal, he couldn't do anything. Neither your mother who was still weak due to your birth. They were burned and sacrificed to the dark lord. Up to the last minute… your mother chose mortality and died with your father, crying out your name."  
  
Iara couldn't say anything. She fell to the floor and wept.  
  
"My father… my mother… killed in this very same place… a place where innocent creatures are burned to death for a useless sacrifice to offer to the dark lord…"  
  
Silence was all over the place…  
  
"You… YOU KILLED THEM!!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!" Iara shouted between tears.  
  
She made a sword and struck the bars of the cage but unfortunately, the sword broke. Iara continued to weep.  
  
"Now you know how I felt back then… you could have been a child of my own… only you're not half of your identitiy."  
  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!"  
  
Iara tried to poke the sword through the gaps between the bars but the troll just escaped the attempt. Then Uozumi stopped the sword and broke it again.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!! WOULD YOU TRY TO HOLD STILL?!?!!" Iara shouted.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are trying to kill me here! It's just right for me to dodge your sword."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Iara finally gave up. She had no chance of killing Uozumi in this state. She fell down to her knees and wept again…  
  
"Kill me then… I don't care anymore… just kill me so that I won't feel the pain and suffering that is piercing in my heart… KILL ME NOW!!!"  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? Was it nice?? Anyway, chapter four still ongoing! 


	4. To The Rescue!

A/N: Yay! Chapter four!  
  
Chapter 4: To the rescue!  
  
Meanwhile, Mitsui's company went on forward with Ryota, Aragorn and Boromir. When Kogure saw a bridge…  
  
"That's it! That's the bridge that connects this forest to the mines! We're close."  
  
Just then, a flock of black crows attacked them. Ryota called his eagle but the crows were too many for an eagle to handle. Ayako was still shooting arrows even if she was already getting tired. Mitsui was trying to slash each crow in his direction but their number was still large to handle. Just then, three arrows were fired from the sky. Three crows were killed instantly. When they looked up, numerous arrows fell from atop and killed a lot of crows. Then, the other crows retreated.  
  
"Who's there??" Rukawa asked  
  
"I came for my crest, young mortal. Can I have it back?" Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Lilibeth…" Rukawa said in a low tone.  
  
"Nice to see you again… in one piece." Lilibeth said.  
  
Rukawa then ran towards her and gave back her crest.  
  
"I gave my word… I did came to wait for you."  
  
"Lilibeth…" Rukawa whispered.  
  
"Lilibeth, are these the mortals you said would help us?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Galadrian approached Mitsui and said…  
  
"So you're Mitsui. Hmm… you're not as bad looking as I thought."  
  
"Excuse me??" Mitsui said.  
  
"Mitsui, this is Galadrian, friend of Iara. And this is…" Lilibeth said.  
  
"My name is Legolas." Pointing an arrow to Mitsui. "So you're Mitsui, the hunter who saved Iara from the other mortals. I hope you wouldn't just save her so that she would fall for you… mistakenly."  
  
"E-excuse me?? But who the heck do you think you are, talking to me like that??"  
  
"I'm the prince of Mirkwood, that is who I am. And I'm an elf who has no patience for mortals like you."  
  
"Well, you should learn how to gain more patience because if you don't, you might just die trying."  
  
Legolas turned to Lilibeth and said…  
  
"Lilibeth, I think we should just leave these mortals here. They might just slow us down."  
  
"Umm… Legolas… please try to understand."  
  
"I'm sorry that I don't understand and I don't want to understand. Iara is in danger and we must flee at once."  
  
"Legolas, you're becoming more demanding." Aragorn said.  
  
"It's just a matter between two elves and a mortal." Legolas replied.  
  
"Be quiet… I can sense the orcs. They're around here somewhere, spying on us." Galadrian said.  
  
"She can do that?? How can she??" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Elves can sense better and see better than us humans. They can also walk on snow without their feet pushing through the snow. They are immortal because they don't die by aging or natural causes like us. They also have better features than ours. So basically, elves are perfect creatures who walk on this earth." Kogure explained.  
  
"It seems to me that you mortals know a lot about us elves. Not bad at all. I guess you mortals are doing good in knowing all creatures here." Legolas said.  
  
"Hmph… such a cheeky creature…" Mitsui mumbled to himself. "Hey, Lilibeth… are you sure this is an elf? I don't think Iara is like this." He asked.  
  
"Mitsui, how could you?? He is our prince, prince Legolas of Mirkwood. You should know how to respect him even if he's an elf." Lilibeth explained.  
  
"Well, as a prince, he should know how to respect other people so that his people would respect him too."  
  
Legolas and Mitsui looked at each other with killer eyes. Electricity sparked between the two rivals.  
  
"You're not thinking you're going to kill me with that look in your eyes, are you??"  
  
"Why would I do that?? My horse is stronger than you anyway, right Shadow?"  
  
"Neigh…"  
  
"Hmph! Then I guess your horse is stronger than you."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Stop it you guys! We've got wok to do. Why don't we just shake hands and go in peace, shall we?" Kogure said.  
  
Mitsui and Legolas didn't say a word. Just then, Legolas stepped forward and said…  
  
"I'm going now, even if I'm alone. I'm not going to waste my time here with a mortal who knows nothing but his big mouth."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!"  
  
"Mitsui, stop it already! We can all just go forward together and save Iara and then, we go home. Alright?" Kogure said.  
  
"Let go of me Kogure, Ayako, Sendoh, Rukawa, and Sakuragi! I'm not yet through with you, you hear?! I'm not yet through with you!"  
  
It hasn't been quiet since Mitsui and Legolas met. Since Mitsui has a big mouth and a loud voice, everybody can hear what he was saying to Legolas. Legolas was still alive and well but unfortunately, he was starting to get irritated and he almost poked his arrow in the scarred boy's mouth. While they were walking, they saw the entrance to the mines. They entered it and walked through the stone walls of the mines. There, they found a wooden door…  
  
"Are we supposed to go through this?" Takamiya asked.  
  
"Of course you oversized boulder. We have to." Sakuragi replied.  
  
"I was just asking… and you don't have to call me an oversized boulder!"  
  
"Quiet! I can hear something." Galdrian said.  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Sendoh asked Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't hear anything. Do you?" Sakuragi asked the guntai.  
  
The guntai nodded. Suddenly…  
  
"ORCS!!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Orcs?? Where?? Where are they??" Ayako asked.  
  
"Get ready. We don't have much time." Mitsui said as he pulled out his sword.  
  
The door opened and hundreds od orcs attacked them. Legolas, Ayako, Lilibeth, Aragorn, and Boromir made the first moves. They fired arrows to every orc they saw. Then Ryota's eagle went next. Everything was not in order.  
  
"Anything goes! Just kill anything ugly!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"You mean, just like Takamiya??" Ookusu said laughing.  
  
"How dare you call me ugly! You…ugly!" Takamiya shouted.  
  
Mitsui was fighting like a pro. But if you look into his mind…  
  
1 "Think that this is a cow… think that this is a chicken… think that this is a boar…"  
  
So as you can see, he's just thinking that he's just killing poultry fresh meat… ^_^  
  
"Not bad for a mortal!" Legolas said while shooting arrows.  
  
"Hmph! You've seen nothing yet!" Mitsui replied.  
  
While Ayako was still shooting arrows, she was knocked down by a big, green, ugly troll. The troll was about to crush Ayako when suddenly…  
  
"Ayako!" Ryota shouted.  
  
Ryota's eagle swerve down to Ayako and picked her up. She was brought up where Ryota was and said…  
  
"Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem!" Ryota replied while smiling.  
  
"Hey! You two lovebirds over there! Could you just talk after the battle??" Boromir shouted.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to shout it!" Ryota shouted, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just finish this, alright?" Ayako said, kissing Ryota's cheek.  
  
Ryota's face became red as a tomato. Then he said…  
  
"Alright! Make way for the mighty and powerful Ryota!"  
  
While they were fighting for their lives, Legolas said…  
  
"How many have you killed, mortal?"  
  
"I don't know… maybe forty. Why??" Mitsui asked with suspicion.  
  
"Not bad. Do you want to have a game?"  
  
"What game??" Mitsui asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Who ever kills the most, wins."  
  
"Heh… you've got a lot of nerve to say that while we're fighting for our lives here! Sure, why not??"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
As they swing their swords, slash their enemies, fire their arrows, shoot their foes, Mitsui was desperately trying to win. Because of Legolas, who challenged Mitsui, he was encouraged to kill more to win. He didn't realize that because of this, the number of orcs were rapidly decreasing.  
  
"Mitsui! Run now! We will take care of this. You need to get to Iara!" Kogure shouted from a distance.  
  
"But Kogure, they're still too much for you!" Mitsui answered back.  
  
"Don't worry!" Then he struck an orc. "We'll be fine! We've got the rangers here with us!"  
  
Mitsui had second thoughts of leaving his friends who were so tired and can barely move. But Legolas said…  
  
"If you don't want to go to Iara, I understand you. I'll save her by myself then."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say that I didn't want to save Iara and leave everything to you!!"  
  
"You've done enough for us. We can take care of this." Galadrian said.  
  
"No. I'll come with you."  
  
"It's settled then." Legolas said.  
  
When they were halfway to the next door, orcs were still following the three elves and Mitsui. Kogure went in front of the orcs and fought them.  
  
"C'mon monsters! You'll have to go through me before you get to them!"  
  
The orcs attacked Kogure. He slashed and hit the orcs but they were too many for him to handle. Then the unexpected event happened. Kogure was hit by one of the orcs and fell down on his knees. He stood up and fought again…  
  
"KOGURE!!!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"NO!! GO STRAIGHT FORWARD! You'll find another passage! GO NOW! IARA NEEDS YOU!!!"  
  
Kogure was struck again. Mitsui couldn't bare watching his best friend being slaughtered by heartless creatures. Legolas was still running with Galadrian and Lilibeth when suddenly, Mitsui came back for Kogure and fell on his knees. Lilibeth ran after him to pick him up.  
  
"Mitsui, we must go now. Time is running out. We must hurry."  
  
"Kogure… Kogure… KOGURE!!!" Mitsui shouted in between sobs.  
  
"Shut up you fool. Get up, don't cry like a child who got lost and can't find his mother in the valley of the dead." Legolas said, pointing an arrow at Mitsui. "Get up… get up before I shoot you for wasting my time instead of saving Iara's life!"  
  
Meanwhile, Uozumi opened the door of the cage and said…  
  
"It's time. Get up so that I can kill you now."  
  
Iara got up, tears falling from her eyes like infinite falls flowing from the river of life. Iara was awoken when Uozumi told her…  
  
"Your friends have come to save you… how pitiful… I'm sure they're already dead before they reach this cave."  
  
"My friends…" Iara whispered. "My friends have come all this way just for me…"  
  
Then she thought of what happened to her when she met Legolas, Lilibeth, and Galadrian. Ever since childhood, they were friends already. They played under the sun, they played in the water and practice magic together. She remembered the time when Legolas taught her how to fight with a sword. All those things that happened in the past made her character for who she is right now and of course, mostly made by her friends who guided her through all those years… she didn't even notice that her parents were already dead in some other land… like the old timers had told her. Her friends treated her like their little sister. She treated them like her own family… then…  
  
"I shouldn't be here standing like this…"  
  
"Huh…? What are you mumbling about??" Uozumi asked, wondering.  
  
"I should fight with them… I should fight for my own freedom…"  
  
Then Iara cast a fireball aimed at Uozumi to burn him to ashes. But her power was weak for some reason… it was because she had mortal blood flowing in her body. Some of the orcs attacked her but still, she tried to cast the same spell. She burned the orcs but not powerful enough to burn Uozumi. Uozumi knocked her unconscious and tied her between two pillars.  
  
"You're just like your father… stubborn as usual."  
  
After a while, Iara woke up and tried to get out of the ropes. While Uozumi was getting ready for the ritual, Legolas asked Mitsui…  
  
"How many did you kill?"  
  
"About fifty." Mitsui replied.  
  
"Hmph… very good. I got fifty-one."  
  
"Hmph… what's the big deal anyway… it's just one orc."  
  
Just then, Legolas stopped…  
  
"I can hear… something big…"  
  
"You mean huge?? Vast?? Large?? What??" Asked Mitsui persistently.  
  
They heard a loud roar…  
  
"BALROG!!!" Galarian shouted.  
  
The balrog attacked the four and let them into a passage. Legolas fired arrows at the balrog. So did Lilibeth. But somehow, it didn't work.  
  
"It's no use! We've got to use magic, Legolas." Lilibeth said.  
  
Legolas agreed. They used their magic and combined it with their weapons. Now, the three elves were doing severe damage to the balrog but it was not planning to give up. When Legolas was on top of the head of the balrog…  
  
"Mitsui! Go now!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I said go now! Save Iara!"  
  
"But, but what about you guys??"  
  
"Don't worry about us!" Galadrian said.  
  
"No! I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"You! Listen to me, mortal! You're not doing anything! You're just standing there, watching us eliminate this beast!" Legolas said straightly.  
  
"Legolas! Please… enough of this argument!" Galadrian said while holding the beast with the whip.  
  
"Hold on Galadrian. This kid needs some scolding." Legolas said facing Mitsui. "You go to Iara now. That is your mission, right?" He continued. "Go."  
  
"But still… I don't want you to be left behind…" he thought of what happened to Kogure.  
  
"Go!!" He then pointed an arrow at Mitsui. "Go… Iara needs you more than she needs me."  
  
"Legolas…" Mitsui was still on the same spot, not moving.  
  
"GO NOW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!!!"  
  
"I… I will… I promise, Legolas… I will save her!"  
  
"I'm coming with you." Lilibeth said.  
  
Then Mitsui and Lilibeth fled. Then it became dark. Meanwhile…  
  
"The ritual is ready to begin… get ready to die now!" Uozumi said, raising his sword.  
  
"Mother… father… wait for me there… Legolas, Lilibeth, Galadrian… and Mitsui… I'm sorry…"  
  
Then Uozumi stabbed Iara.  
  
"Mi… tsu…i…"  
  
Then the door slammed open.  
  
"What is this?? A mortal in here?? Alive??" Uozumi exclaimed.  
  
"IARA!!!" Mitsui and Lilibeth both shouted.  
  
"You… YOU BASTARD!!!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
"What are you going to do, mortal? Kill me with your words??"  
  
Mitsui attacked Uozumi. So did Lilibeth. Mitsui tried to slash Uozumi many times but for Uozumi, those cuts were just scratches. Uozumi grabbed Mitsui's body and tried to crush it but Lilibeth immediately cast a spell which cut Uozumi's hands.  
  
"ELVES!! MORTALS!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! Uozumi started to blow up with rage and anger. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY PRIDE!!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY LOVE!!! YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING JUST FOR YOUR SELFISH DESIRES!!!" Uozumi shouted.  
  
"You… don't have… to take… revenge… on elves… or mortals…" Iara said weakly.  
  
"Iara!" Lilibeth shouted.  
  
"It's your fault… you're the one who took away your pride, love, and everything you possess… you're the one who took everything because of your… damn revenge. You're the one who is selfish… you're the one who's stupid enough to sell his soul to the dark lord because of hatred… I feel sorry for you, though I can still feel the hunger for revenge in my heart because you killed my parents… but then again… I know that they won't be happy even if I continue to crave for revenge…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FELT THAT TIME SO THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
Then Uozumi charged to the pillars and struck Iara. Iara just closed her eyes.  
  
"Iara!" Lilibeth aimed her arrows at Uozumi. "This is my last five arrows… may each of these have the strength to finish you off."  
  
"KIYAA!!" Mitsui shouted. "I won't run anymore. I will trust everything in this sword… all my strength… even my life…" He continued. "I promised Legolas to save you, Iara. I don't want to let him down…"  
  
Mitsui charged at Uozumi and Lilibeth fired her last five arrows at the trolls' big head. Uozumi stopped and suddenly plummeted to the floor. He was trying to put out the fire that was on his head due to the arrows. Mitsui got his chance. He jumped high and stuck his sword in Uozumi's head.  
  
"Aori… she has your spirit…"  
  
Then Uozumi died. Mitsui was catching his breath and he found Iara lifeless between the pillars. He ran towards her and untied the ropes. She fell on Mitsui like a big bag of wheat… she was bleeding badly and Mitsui tore a big piece of cloth and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Iara… Iara, please don't die on me. You're going to be alright now." Mitsui said worriedly.  
  
Later, Legolas and the others proceeded to the room where Lilibeth and Mitsui were. Then they saw Lilibeth sitting on the floor, breathing hard. Rukawa approached her and embraced her…  
  
"Rukawa…"  
  
"Lilibeth… are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine… I just need to regain my strength… I've used a lot of magic this day…"  
  
"Iara!"  
  
Legolas ran towards Mitsui, who was holding Iara in his arms. Legolas pushed Mitsui aside and held Iara in his arms…  
  
"Iara…"  
  
"You bastard! Why did you push me?!?" Mitsui shouted.  
  
Then Mitsui paused for a moment. He saw light coming from Legolas and he approached him. When the light disappeared, he saw Iara well and clean. Her wounds were healed. Then Legolas fell on Iara and slept.  
  
"Legolas…" Galadrian mumbled.  
  
A/N: Ahhh!!! This chapter was long! *deep sigh* anyway, chapter 5 will be a bit short already. ^_^ 


	5. Reunited

A/N: Now for chapter 5! The last chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: Reunited  
  
They went back to Mirkwood… of course, together with the mortals. Meanwhile, in the room of Iara…  
  
"How is she?" Lilibeth asked.  
  
"She's fine." Galadrian replied. "If it weren't for Legolas, she would've died…"  
  
Then Iara opened her eyes and saw Galadrian and Lilibeth beside her…  
  
"W-wha…? I'm still alive…"  
  
"Of course you're alive… Mitsui saved you from that big old troll." Galadrian said.  
  
"Come on, you know that Mitsui isn't the only one who saved my life… I saw Lilibeth too… and of course, I saw you there too…" Iara said. "And… where's Legolas…?"  
  
"He's with Mitsui right now. They're outside…"  
  
"Galadrian, I have to tell you something that is really important. Would you listen?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You see… the troll's name was Uozumi. He was an elf once and he sold his soul to the dark lord and became a troll to have his revenge on my father and mother. He said that my father was a mortal and my mother was an elf. He captured both my parents to sacrifice them to the dark lord and it was the day when I was born. He said that at the last minute of their death, my mother chose mortality instead of immortality just to be with my father."  
  
"I see… I'm sorry if we had to hide this from you. We did knew all about this. I know your past is a blur. We knew that if we told you about your mother and father died because they were sacrificed, you'd be hurt. So we just his the truth. But unfortunately, I guess you were hurt more when we hid it from you. We were the ones who cared and treated you like a sister… and I know how you feel right now… if you want to shout at me, go on."  
  
"What are you saying?? I'm not going to shout at you. You're my best friends and my sisters. How can I be mad?? I understand exactly what you're trying to do and it's alright. I just want to ask you…"  
  
Meanwhile, outside… Mitsui and Legolas were talking to each other…  
  
"Hey, you haven't answered my question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you push me and held her in your arms??"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to heal her wounds."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to push me!"  
  
"Why? Are you jealous??"  
  
Mitsui blushed…  
  
"J-jealous?? What are you talking about?? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous??"  
  
"Because it's written all over your face."  
  
"Hey, you really like her, don't you??"  
  
"Who??"  
  
"Don't fool me. You know who I'm talking about."  
  
"Whatever you do, she's going to be mine."  
  
"Wait a minute… you just told me the other day that Iara needs me more than she needs you."  
  
"I take that back. I just said that to encourage you… that's all."  
  
"Weirdo…" Mitsui said. "She would decide anyway."  
  
"Decide about what??" A voice asked.  
  
Legolas and Mitsui turned around.  
  
"I-iara…" They both said.  
  
Both approached and asked…  
  
"Iara, are you alright now?" Mitsui asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Does your wound hurt?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No. I'm fine, really…"  
  
"Are you sure??" They both asked.  
  
"Yes… yes, I'm fine."  
  
Then there was silence…  
  
"Iara, who will it be? Mitsui or me?" legolas said straightly.  
  
"A… a… umm… Legolas… I…" Iara couldn't say a thing.  
  
"Legolas! You shouldn't ask her like that!" Mitsui said, blushing.  
  
Iara sighed.  
  
"Alright… Legolas, would you come with me for a minute?"  
  
Legolas left with a big smile plastered on his face. Mitsui watched them as they disappeared…  
  
"I guess he won… Iara would be happy with him anyway… he's smart, good- looking, caring, naïve, obnoxious, straight-forward… *sigh* What am I thinking here…?? She's an elf and I'm a human… I guess I have no choice but to leave her to Legolas. He could protect her anyway… unlike me… a hunter, a mortal…"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Rukawa!" Lilibeth shouted.  
  
"Lilibeth…"  
  
"Rukawa, here…"  
  
"This is…"  
  
"You're right. This is my crest. I'll give this to you as a sign of my… of my… gratitude…"  
  
"Gratitude…"  
  
"Why do you sound disappointed?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
Legolas was talking to Iara that time. Iara was explaining to him how she first met him… how they played all day with Lilibeth and Galadrian… how he taught her to use a sword… taught her magic… and how she felt the heart of a mortal… Legolas was all ears on what Iara was saying… then…  
  
"Legolas… I'm sorry about this but… after all these years… I thought something was missing… and the day when I met him was that thing that was missing… my father was a mortal and my mother chose to be mortal… I have the blood of a mortal… I can't stand and live forever without finding my true self… that is why I have to choose between mortality and immortality… and I chose… mortality. I know that I'm being selfish here and I'm so sorry…"  
  
Legolas held her hand and said…  
  
"I understand. If you must, then go… I'm not stopping you… If that's what you want and what your heart wants… you have to do it."  
  
Legolas stood up and went away.  
  
"Legolas… thank you for saving my life back there in the mines."  
  
"It wasn't I who saved your life… it was him."  
  
Meanwhile, Mitsui was about to leave Mirkwood when…  
  
"Mitsui…"  
  
Mitsui turned around…  
  
"Legolas…?"  
  
"If you make her cry even a single time… I'll pierce my arrow through your heart."  
  
"What…?"  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N: Ahhhh~ It's done!!! ^_^ At last… I've worked for this for three consecutive days… day and night I worked hard on this… ^_^ Well… please send your comments on what you think about my second fic! Just mail me at tensai_sakuragi10@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
